Moins plus moins égal plus
by Tari Eledwhen
Summary: Nino est amoureux mais n'ose pas se déclarer, alors les Arashi décident de l'aider. Mais l'enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions. Pairing : NinoRyo


C'était un mercredi après-midi de décembre tranquille à la Jimusho. Il restait à peine plus de deux semaines avant le Countdown, alors tout le monde était très concentré pour être parfaitement calé le jour J, car le show ne devait présenter aucune fausse note.

Tous ? Non. Car dans la loge d'un célèbre quintette, une idole regardait sans cesse vers la porte avec l'air de quelqu'un qui a juste envie de s'échapper. Ce n'était pas que la répétition ne l'intéressait pas, mais comme il cherchait le courage de faire quelque chose qui lui tenait à cœur, il n'arrivait à penser qu'à ça. Ce qui n'était pas du goût du plus jeune membre de son groupe.

- Bon, Nino, si ça t'intéresse pas, dis-le tout de suite : s'énerva Jun qui ne rigolait pas avec le travail.

Sa remarque ne déclenchant pas la moindre réaction chez son aîné, Matsumoto émit un claquement de langue agacé.

- 'Tain, j'ai l'impression de parler à Riida, ça soule... Bon, je vais chercher à boire, dit-il avant de quitter la salle à grands pas.

La porte claqua plutôt violemment, preuve que le cadet était vraiment mécontent et Aiba soupira en secouant la tête, avant de s'approcher de son ami dans la lune.

- Niiiinoooo, l'interpella-t-il en chantonnant... sans déclencher davantage de réaction que Jun.

Comprenant qu'ils n'arriveraient à rien de cette façon, Sho s'approcha à son tour et flanqua une grande tape dans le dos de Kazunari. Le geste, qui manqua jeter ce dernier au sol tellement il ne s'y attendait pas, eut au moins le mérite de faire revenir leur ami.

- Sho-chan ? fit Ninomiya comme s'il s'apercevait simplement de la présence du rappeur.

- T'étais plus du tout avec nous là, nota Sakurai. Ca va pas ?

- He ? Si si, vous en faites pas, répondit Kazunari.

- Ca a pas l'air, nota Masaki. T'as jamais été aussi peu à ce que tu faisais.

Ninomiya regarda alors autour de lui et, s'il repéra tout de suite Ohno qui le fixait avec étonnement, il ne put faire autrement que remarquer qu'il y avait un absent.

- Où est Jun ?

- Ah ouais, donc t'étais carrément pas du tout avec nous en fait, fit Sakurai. Ton manque d'attention l'a énervé donc il est sorti pour se calmer. Qu'est ce qui t'arrive, Nino ? Ca te ressemble pas de planter une répète.

Un soupir à déraciner un arbre échappa alors à l'éternel ado du groupe et il se dirigea vers la fenêtre en verre teinté. A travers, il observa quelques instants sans vraiment les voir les quelques fans faisant le pied de grue devant le building de l'agence.

Sakurai et Aiba échangèrent un regard inquiet et même Ohno, pourtant toujours à l'ouest, sembla se dire que quelque chose clochait.

- Nino ? osa insister Masaki. Tu sais qu'on est tes amis et que tu peux tout nous dire.

Il y eut encore un silence, puis Kazunari reprit la parole.

- Il y a quelque chose dont je vous ai pas parlé...

- Quelque chose de grave ? Me dis pas que t'es malade toi aussi ?

La question de Sho faisait référence au pneumothorax pour lequel Aiba avait été longuement hospitalisé des années auparavant, après s'être écroulé pendant un concert. Depuis, sans jamais en parler, ses amis vivaient dans la crainte perpétuelle d'une rechute et veillaient sur lui bien que Masaki n'ait plus jamais donné le moindre signe de maladie.

- Non non, je vais très bien, vous en faites pas pour ça, le détrompa-t-il.

- Masaki aussi disait ça, nota encore Sakurai.

Le concerné s'abstint de faire une remarque, laissant Ninomiya reprendre la parole.

- Mais moi c'est vrai. Je suis en parfaite santé. C'est autre chose...

- Alors c'est quoi ? questionna Satoshi qui avait l'air de s'en faire pour son partenaire de l'Ohmiya SK.

- Je suis amoureux... avoua Kazunari.

- Et ? le pressa Sho qui se doutait qu'il n'y avait pas que ça.

- Et c'est quelqu'un de l'agence.

Il y eut un blanc qui s'éternisa, au point que Nino finit par se tourner de nouveau vers eux. Bien mal lui en prit, car les membres du groupe ressemblaient à des poissons hors de l'eau. Ils venaient manifestement de comprendre la relation entre les mots « je suis amoureux » et « quelqu'un de l'agence »... et visiblement, pas un de ses amis casés avec leurs copines depuis des mois voir des années, ne se doutait de son homosexualité.

- T'es gay ? Sérieusement ? finit par demander Aiba une fois le choc passé.

L'éternel ado hocha la tête.

- Mais celui que... t'aime... c'est pas un de nous ? questionna Sho.

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau avant que Kazunari ait pu répondre à la question, livrant passage à un Jun encombré de boissons et dont la colère semblait être retombée.

- Qu'est ce que j'ai loupé ? demanda le cadet du groupe en déposant son chargement sur la table.

- La nouvelle du siècle, répondit Aiba. Nino est gay et il aime quelqu'un de l'agence.

- T'es arrivé quand on allait savoir si c'était un de nous.

Le concerné se sentit virer au cramoisi, alors que Matsumoto le dévisageait, les yeux écarquillés et il baissa les siens.

- Alors Nino ?

- Non c'est pas un de vous, finit par répondre le supplicié.

Le même air de soulagement se peignit sur les traits de ses quatre amis, mais Kazunari ne s'en offensa pas, car il les connaissait depuis maintenant assez longtemps pour savoir que c'était plutôt le soulagement de pas avoir à le blesser en le repoussant.

- Mais du coup c'est qui ? demanda Satoshi qui parlait pourtant rarement dans la loge.

- Nishiki...

Il y eut un nouveau silence, pendant lequel Aiba, Sakurai, Matsumoto et Ohno s'entreregardèrent, puis Sho lui tapa de nouveau amicalement dans le dos.

- Mon pauvre... Amoureux d'un des plus grands coureurs de jupons de la Jimusho... Dur...

- Tu lui as rien dis, je suppose ? fit Masaki.

- Non... mais j'y pense. C'est pour ça que je suis pas très concentré, désolé.

- Mais pourquoi tu nous as rien dis avant ? demanda Jun.

- Me dis pas que t'avais peur de notre réaction quand même ?

Le silence qui suivit la question était éloquent : oui, Ninomiya Kazunari, membre du très convoité groupe Arashi et unique Johnny's à avoir tourné dans des films américains, avait eu peur de dire à ses meilleurs amis tous hétéros, qu'il était homosexuel. C'était sûrement idiot s'il en jugeait par leur réaction actuelle, mais comme le sujet n'avait jamais été abordé entre eux, il ignorait ce qu'ils en pensaient et avait craint un rejet. Alors il avait fait semblant de sortir avec des filles pour donner le change.

- Bon, le passé c'est le passé, décréta soudain Aiba. Ce qui est important maintenant, c'est : est ce que tu vas le dire à Ryo-kun ?

L'éternel ado du groupe fit une moue.

- J'en sais rien... Mon cœur me dit « fonce », mais ma tête me dit « si tu fais ça, tu vas droit dans le mur et en plus faudra aller le chercher jusque chez les Kanja ».

- D'un autre côté, si t'essaye pas, tu sauras jamais si t'as une chance ou pas, fit remarquer Jun avec bon sens.

- C'est vrai, imagine qu'il soit d'accord pour tenter le coup avec toi, appuya Masaki.

- Autant croire aux miracles...

- Qui sait. Noël c'est après-demain. Il peut y avoir un miracle de noël.

Ninomiya n'était pas convaincu, mais il n'allait pas se risquer à contredire l'indéfectible optimiste du groupe.

- Et si on se remettait au boulot, maintenant que Nino est de nouveau parmi nous ?

La proposition fut acceptée à l'unanimité et la répétition interrompue reprit son cours.

Le lendemain, quand Aiba arriva (bon dernier), il arborait une telle mine de conspirateur, que Kazunari devina immédiatement qu'il complotait un truc pas net. Mais ça à la limite... Le problème était que Sho et Jun avaient exactement le même air et que ça devenait inquiétant. Il adorait ses amis, mais se méfiait aussi de leurs idées, parfois aussi machiavéliques que celles de Yokoyama, le maître incontesté en la matière. Du coup, quand tous trois se dirigèrent vers lui du même pas décidé, Ninomiya recula d'autant.

- C'est quoi le trip ? fit-il, méfiant.

- Quel trip ? fit Jun, le roi des plans foireux.

- Je sais pas... à vous de me le dire... Vous avez l'air de comploteurs tous les trois...

- Nous ?

- Fais pas l'innocent, Sho-chan. Ca trompe sûrement les fans mais pas moi.

- Tout de suite...

- Et donc, vous avez pas répondu à ma question.

Mais aucun ne sembla vouloir lui répondre. Plus même, Jun s'esquiva brusquement sans la moindre raison, ce qui lui fit craindre le pire.

Mais quand Sho et Masaki l'empoignèrent chacun par un bras et le traînèrent jusqu'au couloir, l'éternel ado se dit carrément que ça sentait le roussis. Et s'ils avaient en tête ce qu'il pensait, alors il était dans la panade la plus totale parce que dans son esprit, rien n'était prévu et il pria intérieurement pour se tromper. Hélas, ses craintes se confirmèrent lorsqu'il vit la porte de la loge des Kanjani8 s'ouvrir sur Matsumoto... et Nishikido. Totalement en panique, il essaya d'échapper à ses traîtres d'amis, mais ceux-ci avaient de la poigne et ne le lâchèrent pas.

- Non... Comment vous pouvez me faire ça... leur souffla-t-il, presque désespéré.

- C'est pour ton bien, répondit Aiba, avant de le pousser littéralement vers Ryo qui se dirigeait vers eux.

Le mouvement, mal dosé, projeta littéralement Nino la brindille sur le Kanjani et tous deux allèrent s'écraser par terre sous le regard stupéfait des trois Arashi.

- Oups... fit le maladroit du groupe en constatant l'effet de son geste.

Au sol, Kazunari, presque pétrifié, n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de celui de son cadet et en avait le souffle davantage coupé que par la chute. Il avait un tel sex apeal... Il était tellement sexy tout court... et viril... Il y avait un monde entre eux. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire... C'était impossible.

- Tu crois qu'il va l'embrasser ? murmura très doucement Masaki à Sho, qui répondit par un haussement d'épaules.

- Heu... Nino, réagit finalement Ryo, c'est pas que tu m'écrase, mais si je voulais pioncer, je le ferais pas par terre, c'est dur.

La phrase sembla faire réagir le Arashi, qui se releva vivement en s'excusant.

- C'est rien, dit le Yellow Ranger en se redressant à son tour. Alors, MatsuJun a dit que tu voulais me parler ?

Alors c'était bien ça... Désemparé, il jeta un regard à ses compagnons, qui lui firent signe de poursuivre. Poursuivre... Ils en avaient de bonnes... Et si son Nishiki le rejetait ? S'il ne voulait même plus qu'ils soient amis ? Il ne le supporterait pas...

- Nino ? Si tu pouvais te grouiller, parce que Baru était déjà pas trop content que je m'absente. Il a rien dit parce que c'était vous, mais bon...

- C'est... C'est rien, Nishiki, recula Kazunari. Tu peux y aller, je... je sais pas ce que Jun avait en tête...

- Bon. Alors à plus, fit Ryo avant de tourner les talons.

Il s'arrêta cependant lorsque la voix de Sho s'éleva derrière lui.

- Nino, si tu lui dis pas, je m'en charge.

- Me dire quoi, à la fin ? demanda encore Yellow en pivotant de nouveau.

L'éternel ado jeta un nouveau regard désespéré à ses amis, mais il fut ignoré. Leur volonté de « l'aider » (lui aurait plutôt dit « enfoncer ») dans sa vie amoureuse était si implacable, qu'ils ne se rendaient même pas compte de la situation dans laquelle ils le mettaient et Ninomiya n'était pas loin de se dire qu'avec eux comme amis il n'y avait pas besoin d'ennemis.

Au pied du mur et se sentant totalement incapable de prononcer les trois mots qui l'auraient pourtant libéré, il se contenta de poser très brièvement ses lèvres sur celles de Ryo dans un effleurement à peine perceptible et de prendre courageusement la fuite en direction de leur loge. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'aller bien loin, car les réflexes de l'ex-News, fulgurants, l'aidèrent à attraper le poignet du fuyard, le stoppant dans sa course.

- Oi tu me fais quoi là ?

Seul le silence lui répondant, il insista :

- Nino ?

- Je... Je suis amoureux de toi, Nishiki... souffla le pauvre Kazunari, au supplice, sans oser se retourner.

Il y eut un blanc, qui s'éternisa, faisant craindre au Arashi que son ami soit en colère ou choqué alors, comme pour amoindrir ce choc, il ajouta :

- Je suis désolé...

- Désolé de quoi exactement ? questionna Yellow.

Sa voix... Elle ne contenait aucune trace de colère ni rien de ce à quoi Ninomiya s'attendait, ce qui lui donna la force de lui faire face. Nishikido, qui n'avait pas lâché son poignet, l'observait avec surprise. Surpris de sa déclaration ou de ses excuses, Kazunari l'ignorait mais, de nouveau, il se sentait prisonnier du magnétisme de son regard.

- Désolé de quoi, Kazunari ? répéta le Kanjani.

L'interpellé sursauta et écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait. Jamais Ryo ne l'avait appelé par son prénom. Il s'adressait toujours à lui en l'appelant Nino, comme tout le monde. Pourquoi maintenant ?

- C'est... Je... Enfin je suppose que... ça te plaît pas tellement de... recevoir la déclaration d'un mec, alors... balbutia l'aîné.

- Qu'est ce qui te permet de supposer ça ?

- Je... sais pas...

- Exactement, tu sais pas. Donc fais pas d'hypothèses qui tiennent pas debout.

- He ?

Yellow le lâcha et soupira.

- Viens, on va s'assoir quelque part.

- Non, ça va. Je sais que c'est perdu d'avance, alors te fatigue pas, j'ai... Aïeuh !

Nishikido, qui venait de frapper sans remord son ami à l'arrière du crâne, remit sa main dans sa poche et lui fit signe de le suivre. Tous deux se rendirent donc jusqu'au jardin intérieur et prirent place sur un banc.

- Bon, c'est vrai, j'étais loin de m'attendre à ça, déclara alors Ryo. C'est plutôt les nanas qui me font des déclarations d'habitude.

- Je sais...

- Rah, prend pas cet air misérable en disant ça, on dirait un gosse, fit encore Yellow en attrapant les coins de la bouche du Arashi pour le forcer à sourire.

Le geste, stupide, eut le don de faire rire Ninomiya.

- Yamete, rigola-t-il.

- Je préfère ça. Bon, je disais quoi... ? Ah ouais. Donc, c'est plutôt les nanas qui me font des déclarations d'habitude, mais en fait, t'es pas le premier à...

- Quoi ?! le coupa Kazunari en écarquillant les yeux. C'était qui ?! Quelqu'un de l'agence ?!

- Ouais.

- Qui ?!

- Quelle importance ?

- Qui ?!

- Uchi.

Il y eut un silence, puis Nino baissa de nouveau la tête. Si Uchi Hiroki, l'un des meilleurs potes de Ryo, n'était arrivé à rien, lui n'avait aucune chance. Et son ami du Kansai sembla parfaitement se rendre compte de ce qu'il pensait, car il s'agaça.

- Rah mais t'arrête de me couper et de tirer des conclusions tout seul, oui ou merde ?! Je peux finir ?!

- Pardon.

- Déjà que c'est pas une situation facile, tu m'aide vraiment pas... A se demander qui est l'aîné... grogna encore Nishikido.

- Mais tu sais... t'as pas à te casser la tête pour me jeter... Dis-le juste, ça ira.

- Putain la vache, t'es plus têtu qu'un troupeau de mules... Tu m'explique à quel moment j'ai dis que je te jetais ?

- Bah... je sais pas, mais vu les détours que tu prends... ça me parait évident.

- Et ben ça l'est pas figure-toi.

- Ca veut dire quoi au juste ?

- Si tu me laissais en placer une, je pourrais peut-être le dire, grogna encore Yellow.

Comprenant que son ami ne plaisantait pas, le plus âgé lui fit comprendre qu'il ne dirait plus rien et se contenta de le regarder.

- Me fixe pas non plus, ça me déconcentre... T'es chiant...

- Go...

- Et arrête de t'excuser, bordel ! Bon, écoute, Uchi c'était différent, je le considérais comme mon frère. Tu pourrais envisager de sortir avec ton frère toi ?

- Non...

- Bah moi non plus. C'est pour ça que je l'ai « jeté » comme tu dis. Pas parce que j'étais dégoûté ou je sais pas quelle autre connerie qui a pu te traverser l'esprit.

Au sursaut qui traversa le Arashi, Ryo comprit qu'il avait deviné juste.

- Baka. T'es mon pote, comment je pourrais être dégoûté par toi ? Rah la la...

- Mais... t'essaye de me dire quoi exactement ?

Un peu embarrassé, le plus jeune se leva et fit quelques pas vers l'unique arbre du jardin intérieur pour se donner une contenance.

- Je t'ai jamais considéré sous cet angle, Nino. Ca me serait même jamais venu à l'esprit et jusqu'ici, j'avais même pas l'impression que tu me portais un intérêt particulier. T'es vraiment bon acteur pour arriver à cacher ça. Bref...

- Sous cet angle ? Attend... tu veux dire que tu aurais pu... Mais t'as eu des dizaines de copines, je pige plus.

- Je suis bi.

La nouvelle fit l'effet d'une bombe dans la tête de Kazunari, dont les idées se bousculèrent. Ryo était bi... Ca voulait dire que s'il s'était bougé il y a quelques années quand ses sentiments avaient commencé à apparaître, il aurait pu être avec lui depuis des lustres ?! Quel gâchis et quelle perte de temps... Il se serait donné des baffes.

Des claquements de doigts rapides tout près de son visage, tirèrent Ninomiya de ses pensées.

- Si ce que je raconte t'intéresse pas, je peux repartir, ne.

- Non non, je t'écoute, Nishiki, je t'écoute, se hâta de le détromper l'aîné.

- Nan tu m'écoute pas du tout et j'ai pas de temps à perdre, donc quand tu seras décidé, reviens me voir. Ciao, s'agaça le Kanjani en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Mais lui non plus n'eut pas le temps de l'atteindre car la voix de Kazunari s'éleva de nouveau, complètement hors de propos :

- Passe noël avec moi !

Il y eut un silence de quelques secondes, puis Ryo répondit :

- Ok.

Inutile de dire que pendant les deux jours qui suivirent, Kazunari fut parfaitement intenable, au point qu'aux environs de midi le 24 décembre, ses amis, heureux pour lui mais lassés, le renvoyèrent chez lui en lui interdisant de revenir avant le 26. Ravie, l'idole décampa de l'agence comme un adolescent ayant eu l'autorisation de sortie et traça jusque chez lui en brûlant quelques feux rouges au passage. Mais il se fichait bien des amandes qu'il pouvait recevoir, il sortait avec Ryo. Ce soir, c'était leur premier rendez-vous. Rien que d'y penser, il se sentait tout chose, même s'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir faire pendant cette soirée si spéciale. Il n'avait pas eu le temps d'y réfléchir quand il l'avait invité sur une impulsion et depuis, aucune idée géniale ne lui était venue. Il allait se sentir très con quand Ryo lui demanderait le programme. En tout cas, il pouvait faire une croix sur les trucs du genre grande roue, parc d'attraction et autres karaoké qu'il avait envisagés pendant un bref instant. Ce n'était pas du tout le style de son compagnon.

En prenant longuement sa douche, puis en choisissant soigneusement sa tenue, le Arashi réfléchissait toujours à la question, et au moment de partir pour le rejoindre, aux environs de dix-neuf heures trente, il y pensait toujours. Sans succès. Enfin il aviserait. On ne savait jamais si une illumination de dernière minute lui venait.

Quand il gara sa voiture sur le parking de la gare de Shibuya, il s'était mis à neiger à gros flocons et, dès qu'il mit un pied à l'extérieur, de délicates et éphémères étoiles gelées se posèrent en pluie sur son manteau. Il en observa une jusqu'à sa fonte, puis ajusta bonnet et écharpe, avant de glisser les mains dans ses poches pour rejoindre Ryo, en espérant être le premier, car il détestait faire attendre les gens, même s'il était en avance. Maus près de la statue d'Hachiko, il ne tarda pas à repérer Ryo, transformé en bibendum par les épaisseurs de vêtements qu'il avait enfilées. La vision fit sourire le plus âgé et il hâta le pas vers celui dont on apercevait guère plus que les yeux et le bout du nez. Bien malin qui aurait pu dire que là-dessous se dissimulait une des idoles les plus connues du Japon. Bon, il fallait dire que lui-même était tout aussi peu reconnaissable sous tous ses vêtements. Au moins une chose était sûre : ce soir, ils ne seraient pas importunés par des fans hystériques.

- Nishiki, l'interpela-t-il suffisamment discrètement pour ne pas être repéré.

- Shhhhhhht ! M'appelle pas comme ça ici, t'es dingue ! fit la voix étouffée du Kanjani à travers son écharpe. Tu veux qu'on ait une émeute le soir de noël ou quoi ?! Appelle-moi Ryo et je t'appellerais Kazu, ce sera plus passe-partout.

- D'accord, acquiesça le concerné, tout content parce que son chéri allait l'appeler par son prénom.

- Bon alors on fait quoi ? Je me gèle...

- On va boire un truc chaud ?

- Bonne idée, j'ai l'impression d'avoir les os congelés.

- Mais comment ça se fait ? T'es là depuis longtemps ?

- Une demi heure...

Stupéfait, le Arashi le fixa.

- Mais t'es dingue ! On avait dit vingt heures et je suis déjà en avance de dix minutes !

- J'sais, mais je tournais en rond chez moi alors j'ai préféré sortir.

- Tu tournais en rond ? releva Kazunari. T'étais... nerveux de passer la soirée avec moi ?

Yellow grommela une réponse indistincte, mais qui fit comprendre à l'aîné qu'il avait raison.

- Faut pas. C'est toujours moi, sourit Nino dont toute la nervosité s'était envolée.

- Ouais mais c'est plus pareil maintenant. Enfin... Allez on y va avant que je devienne le premier Mr Freeze de Johnny's de l'histoire de l'humanité.

L'aîné éclata de rire et, machinalement, saisit la main de son compagnon pour l'entraîner... avant de s'immobiliser.

- Tu as les mains congelées !

- Ben... oui c'est ce que je te d... dis... fit Nishikido en commençant à claquer des dents sous les assauts du vents qui s'était levé. On p... peut y al... aller maintenant ?

- Oui on y va, répondit Kazunari en enfouissant leurs mains entrelacées dans sa propre poche.

- Qu... Qu'est ce qu... que tu f... fous ?

- Je t'empêche d'avoir encore plus froid. Remet ton autre main dans ta poche et suis-moi.

- T'es p... pas ob... obligé d...

- Chut, le coupa de nouveau le Arashi d'un ton plein d'assurance, en souriant. C'est moi l'aîné, alors tu me suis et tu te tais.

Plus aucune protestation ne s'élevant du Kanjadum (contraction de Kanjani et de bibendum), tous deux prirent la direction d'une rue dans laquelle se trouvaient plusieurs cafés. Le plus âgé les mena vers celui qui semblait le plus petit (et donc le moins à même de contenir des fans), puis tous deux s'y engouffrèrent, une très agréable bouffée d'air chaud leur parvenant immédiatement.

Un peu embarrassé, Ryo profita du brusque réchauffement de l'atmosphère pour récupérer sa main que les doigts de Nino tenaient toujours dans sa poche et, tandis qu'ils allaient prendre place à une table dans le fond de l'établissement, le plus jeune commença à retirer ses couches de vêtements : le bonnet qui laissa voir ses cheveux noirs ébouriffés, deux écharpes, un perfecto qu'il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à abandonner chez lui bien que son port ne se prête guère à la température extérieure et un gros pull. Il posa le tout sur le banc près de lui, puis attendit que son compagnon se soit pareillement mis à l'aise, pour s'emparer de la carte et la parcourir du regard.

- Je vais prendre un grand café noir, décréta-t-il. Il me faut au moins ça pour me réchauffer.

- Au moins tu claque plus des dents, c'est déjà ça, nota Kazunari. Moi je vais prendre un thé au citron avec du lait.

- Un thé au citron avec du lait ? s'effara le cadet. Mais ça doit être horriblement...

- Sucré. Oui. Parce que j'aime ça. Tu vois... je passe mon temps à faire semblant de tout depuis des années, alors j'ai décidé de pas cacher ce que j'aime quand je suis avec toi.

- Ah... So...

Ne sachant pas quoi ajouter d'autre, il resta silencieux, mais sa gêne demeurait visible et ne se dissipa même pas lorsqu'il passa leur commande au serveur.

- Nishiki... Pardon, Ryo je veux dire... s'il te plait, sens-toi à l'aise avec moi. J'ai pas changé entre maintenant et y'a trois jours, tu sais. Je suis toujours ce bon vieux Nino.

- Je sais bien. Mais j'ai pas l'impression que tu te rendes compte que c'est une autre démarche là.

- Et tu seras jamais à l'aise si tu te focalise là dessus. Tu peux pas simplement... apprécier le moment ? Il se passe rien du tout là. On sort juste, comme ça nous est déjà arrivé avant. Déstresse, je vais pas te sauter dessus parce que c'est noël.

- Je sais bien.

- Tu sais beaucoup de choses, mais tu en donne pas l'air... J'aurais sûrement du me taire... Enfin quoique avec les manigances des trois traîtres là, c'était plus tellement possible de me taire...

- Qu'est ce qui leur a pris, d'ailleurs, à ceux-là ?

- Va savoir...

- Les Arashi sont pas plus sains d'esprit que les Kanja finalement, rigola Ryo alors que le serveur approchait avec leur commande.

- Oi ! Bien sûr que si ! Vous êtes tous complètement tarés ! Mais c'est ce qui fait l'intérêt de votre groupe, sourit Kazunari, content de le voir se détendre un peu.

- Taré toi-même. Venant d'un mec dont le leader s'amuse à nager dans le vide, allongé sur le haut des sièges dans leur bus de tournée, c'est pas mal comme remarque, rigola encore Nishikido, avant de boire une gorgée de son café serré.

Le Arashi ne sembla même pas étonné que son cadet ait vu cette étrange vidéo « pétage de plombs ».

- On parle de Riida aussi faut dire, sourit-il en posant les mains sur sa tasse.

- Aussi oui.

- Tu te réchauffe un peu ? s'inquiéta l'aîné. T'as l'air moins transi.

- Ouais ça s'améliore. Je pensais pas avoir aussi froid un jour et pourtant je viens d'Osaka.

- Tu pourrais venir d'Okkaido et t'aurais encore plus froid, nota Ninomiya.

- Aussi.

Tous deux se sourirent et prirent une nouvelle gorgée de leur boisson chaude.

- Faut qu'on se trouve un truc à faire qui soit au chaud, déclara soudain Ryo.

- On a le choix. Ciné ?

- Pas envie, la programmation est naze en ce moment.

- Salle d'arcade ?

La proposition, très prévisible venant de l'un des pires gamers de l'agence, fit rire le plus jeune.

- J'aurais du me douter que tu dirais ça. Mais j'aime pas tellement les jeux vidéos, tu sais.

- T'as peur de perdre contre moi ? le provoqua l'aîné.

- Rêve. Ok chuis pas un gamer comme Taguchi, mais tu vas voir que je peux te mettre ta race à tout ce que tu veux, se vanta Yellow.

Saisissant une opportunité qui ne se représenterait peut-être jamais, Kazunari s'empressa de déclarer :

- Je tiens le pari.

- He ?

- Si tu me bats à un seul jeu, je ferais ce que tu voudras, pendant le temps que tu voudras.

- Intéressant, admit le plus jeune. Et si c'est toi qui gagne ?

- Un baiser. Je demanderais rien d'autre.

La demande fit perdre contenance au Kanjani, dont le sourire s'évanouit au profit d'un air gêné. Mais le Arashi, qui le connaissait bien, savait quoi faire pour le faire partir. Il suffisait d'aiguillonner sa légendaire fierté.

- Alors quoi ? T'es plus aussi sûr de toi ? Je croyais que t'étais capable de « me mettre ma race » ?

- Ouais... mais...

- Tu crains rien du tout si t'es aussi fort que ça.

- Pas faux. Ok, allons-y, finit par déclarer Ryo en buvant cul sec la moitié de son mug.

Ce qui fit croire à l'aîné que son cadet avait un palais et un œsophage en acier trempé, car quand lui-même tenta de faire la même chose avec son thé, il s'ébouillanta et se mit à tousser comme un perdu, des larmes perlant au coin de ses yeux.

- Ah bah voilà ce que c'est de vouloir faire comme les grands, mon petit Kazu, se moqua Ryo.

- Te... fous pas de moi... petit con... répliqua Nino mi rigolant, mi toussant.

- Le petit con est plus grand que toi, microbe, répartit Yellow, hilare.

- De... quatre centimètres seulement. Faut pas pousser... mémé dans les branchages, fit encore Ninomiya en essuyant ses yeux.

- Alors on y va ? demanda le Kanjani.

Le duo se leva et Nino tint à régler la note malgré les protestations de son cadet qui râlait qu'il n'était pas une nana et qu'il n'avait pas besoin de se faire inviter. Protestations dont le Arashi ne tint aucun compte. Tous deux se dirigèrent ensuite vers la voiture de Kazunari, afin de repartir en direction d'Harajuku où se trouvait la salle d'arcade que l'aîné fréquentait régulièrement. A la façon dont il se dirigea ensuite à travers les rues, il devint rapidement évident pour Ryo, que son compagnon était un habitué. Impression qui se confirma lorsque, en arrivant devant les portes en verre, l'idole salua le vigile par son nom et se hâta de descendre les deux grandes volées de marches pour arriver à l'intérieur. Une salle d'arcade... La dernière fois que le Kanjani avait mit les pieds dans ce genre d'endroit, il ne devait pas avoir plus d'une quinzaine d'années et il y allait plus pour faire comme tout le monde que par réel intérêt. Même ado, il n'avait jamais été du genre gamer. Au contraire de son aîné apparemment.

- Alors tu veux jouer à quoi ? lui demanda Nino au milieu d'un océan de bips et de musiques diverses provenant des bornes alentour.

- J'en sais rien... A quoi tu joue d'habitude quand tu viens ?

- A tout, donc... Ah ! Tu veux tester DDR ?

Le plus jeune fixa son aîné comme s'il s'était subitement mis à parler une autre langue.

- Tester quoi ?

- DDR. Dance Dance Revolution. Un jeu de danse quoi.

- Ah. Ben si tu veux, mais j'ai jamais fais, ne, donc là, je risque pas de te mettre ta race.

- Peut-être que si, c'est simple comme principe. Sur le haut de l'écran, t'as des repères en forme de flèches : haut, bas, gauche et droite, expliqua l'expert en la matière. Quand la musique commence, des flèches montent en rythme vers ces repères et, avec tes pieds, il faut que tu appuie sur la touche du tapis qui correspond quand les flèches atteignent le repère correspondant.

- Expliqué comme ça, ça a l'air simple ouais, reconnut Ryo. Mais quelque chose me dit qu'en réalité, ça l'est pas tant que ça...

- Mais si, tu vas voir, viens.

Le Arashi se dirigea vers la borne d'un pas sûr, déposa toutes ses affaires à côté et lui recommanda de rester à côté de l'appareil pendant qu'il allait chercher des jetons. Pendant qu'il s'éloignait, Nishikido se surprit à penser que son aîné était mignon avec son enthousiasme quasi enfantin et que même, à bien y réfléchir, il était mignon tout court. Il en prenait conscience seulement maintenant, après toutes ces années, mais trouver quelqu'un « mignon », ne constituait pas un argument suffisant pour envisager de sortir avec. Même bien s'entendre avec n'était pas suffisant. Alors qu'est ce qu'il fallait de plus ? Qu'est ce qui pourrait le décider à sortir avec Nino ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir davantage, car le concerné revenait, les mains pleines de ces fameux jetons.

- Je te demanderais bien une démo pour voir vraiment de quoi tu parlais tout à l'heure, dit alors Ryo, mais je sens que je vais avoir la honte internationale après, le niveau entre nous est trop inégal.

- Mais nan, je suis pas si bon que ça, le détrompa modestement le Arashi. Et puis il faut jamais se comparer aux autres, sinon on se démotive et surtout on s'amuse plus. Et là c'est clairement le but. Allez, on va faire un battle.

Sur ces mots, il introduisit coup sur coup deux jetons dans la borne, avant d'appuyer sur les deux gros boutons centraux simultanément et de sélectionner le mode deux joueurs. La borne se mit alors à parler. « Select the style ! » fit une voix masculine enthousiaste, qui fut suivie d'un mouvement de Nino, si rapide que Ryo n'arriva même pas à voir ce qu'il avait fait, avant que la voix reprenne : « Select music ! ».

- Je vais mettre une chanson par laquelle passent tous les débutants. Elle est pas trop rapide, t'en fais pas.

- Hé, je suis pas une brelle en danse non plus.

- Ok, fit l'aîné, avant de faire longuement défiler la liste de chansons avec la rapidité de celui qui sait exactement ce qu'il cherche et où le trouver.

Une fois la chanson sélectionnée, un extrait démarra et le Arashi en profita pour augmenter le niveau de son tapis en appuyant plusieurs fois sur la touche arrière.

- « Expert » ?! lut alors Nishikido, effaré. Et après t'oses dire que t'es pas si bon que ça ?! Tu te fous de ma gueule ?!

- Ben non. C'est juste que j'y joue souvent, donc ben mon niveau s'améliore à chaque fois.

- Admettons... fit le Kanjani en se plaçant au centre du tapis, tandis que son compagnon mettait ses pieds chacun sur les flèches des côtés.

- Met-toi comme moi plutôt, conseilla le pro. Les débutants se mettent toujours au milieu mais c'est une erreur. T'auras plus d'équilibre jambes écartées que jointes.

Le cadet n'eut pas le temps de protester davantage, car les flèches commencèrent à défiler sur les deux côtés de l'écran, mais celles du côté de Nino avançaient si vite et en si grand nombre, que Ryo, stupéfait, en oublia de regarder les siennes. Jusqu'à ce que la voix de son compagnon le fasse réagir.

- Ryo, bouge, tu loupes tes flèches ! fit le Arashi qui sautillait comme un cabri.

Le temps qu'il réagisse, sa barre de vie était déjà dans le rouge, assortie du mot « danger » et lorsqu'il s'y mit, il loupa tellement de fois entre les moments où il appuyait à côté sur le tapis et ceux où il appuyait à contretemps, que le seul mot qui apparaissait sans arrêt était « Boo »... alors que Nino enchaînait les «perfect » et les « great ». Bref, ce fut une calamité. Mais du coup, quand la musique s'arrêta et que son aîné s'immobilisa, il était remonté. Il était hors de question de foirer une deuxième fois ! Son honneur de Johnny's était en jeu !

- On recommence ! Je me laisserais pas battre si facilement ! décréta-t-il en voyant s'afficher un E de son côté de l'écran alors que celui de son adversaire montrait un A.

- T'inquiète, de toute façon il y a trois, voire quatre chansons à chaque fois, le rassura l'aîné, amusé que l'esprit de compétition de son cadet revienne. On remet la même ?

- Vas-y.

Le second, puis le troisième essai ne se soldèrent guère mieux que par un D, mais selon Nino, pour un débutant ce n'était pas trop mal et ils continuèrent encore deux jetons car le plus jeune voulait s'améliorer. Mais malgré son envie de battre Kazunari, le Kanjani repoussa tout de même l'idée de poursuivre car il n'avait pas l'habitude de sauter comme un kangourou quand il dansait, du coup, il était épuisé et réclama un jeu plus - Ok. Tu te sens de faire quelques paniers ? sourit le Arashi en montrant les paniers derrière eux.

- Déjà vachement plus ouais.

Le plus âgé lui donna alors un jeton, en prit un pour lui et le combat recommença. En se soldant par un cuisant 21-8 en faveur de Ninomiya au bout de la minute impartie.

Après ça, il se prit des gamelles en moto, en snowboard, en podracer Star Wars il encaissa quatorze tirs au air hockey termina dernier à deux courses automobiles se fit tuer quatre fois à des hit-them-all fut dévoré par deux dinosaures différents… Tandis que face à lui, son adversaire gagnait des courses, des viles, marquait des buts, tuait les bons persos… Le tout sans paraitre faire d'efforts particuliers. Bref, après avoir lutté deux bonnes heures et avoir testé absolument tous les jeux de la salle, Ryo rendit les armes. Son aîné était totalement invincible.

- T'es… pas humain… C'est pas… possible, haleta-t-il, assis sur le sol recouvert d'une rêche moquette bleue. Une… compète entre… Taguchi et toi… ça doit être… horrible…

La déclaration fit rire Kazunari.

- Tu t'es bien battu, sourit ce dernier. Mais tu as perdu.

- Je peux pas… dire le contraire.

- Alors j'ai mérité ma récompense, conclut l'aîné.

Sachant ce qu'était cette récompense, le cadet déglutit, mais ils avaient parié et s'étaient battus à la loyale, aussi hocha-t-il la tête et attendit le contact.

Le cœur battant comme un tambour à l'idée de cet instant qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps, Ninomiya se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur celles de son cadet. Il en apprécia la douceur, la rondeur et la texture soyeuse et se délecta de leur saveur avant de glisser sa langue entre elles pour demander le passage, tandis que sa main allait se perdre dans les cheveux d'ébène du plus jeune.

Il ignorait que, dès que leurs bouches s'étaient jointes, une étrange sorte de décharge électrique avait semblé traverser le corps de Ryo, le foudroyant littéralement et le rendant tout à fait incapable de remuer, ni de mettre des mots sur ses sensations. Ca ne pouvait pas être du désir, il n'en ressentait aucun effet et n'avait pas l'impression d'être physiquement attiré par le Arashi. Or, à chaque fois qu'il avait eu une histoire, c'était toujours basé sur le physique. Là non, c'était autre chose mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Et pourtant… ce quelque chose qu'il n'identifiait pas le poussa non seulement à répondre au baiser, mais à l'intensifier. Sous son impulsion, ce qui n'était qu'un sage petit bisou, devint brusquement un baiser sauvage et torride, qui força rapidement les deux hommes à respirer par le nez, leurs souffles brûlants mêlés se déposant sur leurs lèvres fusionnées.

Au bout d'un moment, se sentant réagir, Kazunari se recula et fixa son partenaire avec effarement.

- Wow… fit-il. Qu'est ce qui t'as pris ? J'en demandais pas tant…

- Ca t'as déplu ?

- Ca a eu l'air de me déplaire ?

- Non.

- Mais je… j'aimerais bien comprendre ce qui m'a valu un tel baiser.

- J'en ai soudain eu envie.

- Comme ça d'un coup ?

- Comme ça d'un coup.

- Et ben…

Le Kanjani éclata de rire.

- Ben remet-toi, Nino.

- Shhhhhht !

- Kazu, pardon, rectifia le cadet.

- Et comment tu veux que je me remette d'un baiser pareil ? Je suis pas en bois.

- Tu veux dire que tu…

- Urusai… grogna alors Nino pour dissimuler son embarras, dans une attitude digne de Ryo.

Par réflexe, le regard du cadet descendit et il ne put faire autrement que remarquer la bosse qui déformait le jean de son aîné. Un petit sourire en coin naquit sur ses lèvres, remplissant encore davantage le malheureux Nino de confusion.

- Arrête de sourire comme ça, ça fait pervers, râla encore le Arashi.

- C'est toi qui bande et c'est moi le pervers ? s'amusa le Kanjani.

- Mais... mais dis pas ça comme ça !

- Et tu voudrais que je le dise comment ? « Je suis fort aise que tu aie physiquement réagi au fait que je t'embrasse, uh uh uh » ?

- Ca aurait été plus élégant...

- Désolé, je fais pas dans l'élégance, ni dans la finesse et encore moins dans la poésie, ça se saurait. Tu t'es planté de porte pour ça. Donc si tu me veux, faudra que tu m'accepte tel que je suis : brut de fonderie.

Stupéfait par sa dernière phrase, l'éternel ado écarquilla les yeux.

- Est-ce que... tu viens de dire ce que je crois ?

- Ca se peut.

- Et est ce que... ça veut dire ce que je crois ?

- Ca se peut, répéta Nishikido.

- Mais... Mais pourquoi ?

- T'as pas senti tout à l'heure ?

Un peu perdu, le plus âgé observa son cadet et, peu sûr de ce qu'il devait comprendre, demanda :

- Senti quoi au juste ?

- Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment d'en discuter, alors que t'es dans une forme olympique ?

- Je croyais que tu faisais dans le brut de fonderie et pas dans la finesse ?

- Ouais.

- Pourtant, on dirait vachement que tu viens d'utiliser une image là.

- Je m'adapte à toi on va dire.

- Trop mignon, sourit Kazunari.

- Ah nan ! râla immédiatement le Kanjani en se remettant debout. Pas de ça avec moi, j'te préviens ! Les machins gnangnan, ça me file la gerbe, alors t'oublie, ok ?

- Oui, chef, sourit Ninomiya en se relevant à son tour. Bon, je reviens.

- Et tu vas où comme ça ?

- Ben... où je pourrais être... moins en forme.

- Sois pas con. Viens.

- He ?

L'aîné n'eût pas le temps de réagir, car son cadet avait attrapé sa main et l'entraînait déjà vers les toilettes. Avant qu'il ait pu réaliser ce que le Kanjani s'apprêtait à faire, celui-ci avait déjà débouclé sa ceinture et ouvert son jean.

- Ryo... Tu... Non... balbutia l'aîné qui vira au cramoisi en comprenant ce que son compagnon s'apprêtait à faire.

Mais les plus jeunes n'écoutent pas toujours ce qu'on leur dit. A plus forte raison quand ils s'appellent Nishikido Ryo et qu'ils sont têtus comme un troupeau de mules. Ce dernier s'empressa donc de libérer le membre dressé de son (petit ?) ami et de le prendre en bouche en y appliquant immédiatement de rapides va-et-vient destinés à le libérer. Il ne s'en était pas vanté auprès du Arashi, mais il avait déjà eu plusieurs copains. Certes pas autant que de copines, mais ça suffisait pour qu'il soit à l'aise avec la chose et plutôt expérimenté dans ce domaine. Vraiment expérimenté même, s'il en jugeait par les gémissements proprement indécents mais vraiment excitants qui montaient de la gorge de Kazunari bien que celui-ci tente de les étouffer avec sa main.

- Han... Ryo... mmmh... C'est... bon... Encore...

De plus en plus excité par ses mots, le cadet se hâta de lui donner satisfaction, alternant la vitesse de ses passages sur lui, creusant parfois les joues, donnant tantôt un petit coup de langue ou le mordillant... Il sut la délivrance proche quand la main de Ninomiya se crispa dans ses cheveux, et termina avec sa main. Juste à temps, car le plus âgé se libéra à peine une poignée de secondes plus tard.

En se redressant, le Kanjani nota que l'éternel ado haletait et que son regard s'était assombri de désir, ce qui décupla encore le sien.

- Kazu... fit-il dans un murmure si rauque qu'il eut du mal à reconnaitre sa propre voix.

Leurs regards accrochés ne se séparèrent plus et c'est sans se parler qu'ils prirent rapidement le chemin de la sortie. Il était évident pour tous les deux qu'ils devaient rapidement trouver un love hotel afin de satisfaire l'envie pressante qu'ils avaient l'un de l'autre et Ryo ne se disait même pas qu'il était plutôt étrange de désirer à ce point quelqu'un qui « ne l'attirait pas physiquement », car il ne lui avait fallu que quelques secondes pour comprendre qu'il était totalement accro à cette voix qui savait si bien produire des sons à rendre fou. Complètement accro à son possesseur, pour la première fois de sa vie. S'en rendre compte de cette façon n'avait rien de glamour, mais ça lui ressemblait bien.

Jusqu'ici, toutes ses relations masculines avaient été plus ou moins du même genre : grands, musclés, plutôt virils et carrés... et avec lequel il se laissait posséder car il n'arrivait pas à imaginer physiquement l'inverse. Le total contraire de Kazunari dont les bras ressemblaient à des brindilles, qui devait peser cinquante kilos tout mouillé, sur lequel le temps semblait ne pas avoir de prise car il avait toujours exactement le même visage à trente ans, qu'à vingt... et qu'il crevait d'envie de posséder, lui.

- Ryo ? fit soudain la voix du concerné, tirant le plus jeune de ses pensées.

Le plus jeune fixa de nouveau son compagnon.

- Tu étais plus avec moi, là... fit ce dernier, un peu vexé.

- Oh si, au contraire...

- He ?

- Et si on arrêtait de parler ? Y'a mieux à faire là...

- Et qu'est ce que tu attends ?

S'il s'était écouté, le plus jeune aurait culbuté son aîné sans état d'âme, à même le sol, mais il se retint. Kazunari méritait mieux qu'un coup à la va vite, justement parce qu'il n'était pas qu'un coup à la va vite. Il ne l'était plus.

Il l'entraîna donc sur le lit et l'y fit basculer avec toute la douceur dont il était capable, mais cette soudaine délicatesse interloqua le Arashi.

- Je vais pas casser, tu sais. J'aimais beaucoup ton côté sauvage de tout à l'heure, alors pas la peine de devenir une peluche.

- Je deviens pas une peluche, mais...

- Mais rien du tout. Deviens pas quelqu'un d'autre, tu me plais tel que tu es.

- Brut de décoffrage ?

- Brut de décoffrage. Parce que c'est ça qui est toi ? Alors lâche-toi comme tu veux, ça me dérange pas, au contraire.

Tout en parlant, l'aîné n'avait pas cessé d'humidifier ses lèvres avec la pointe de sa langue, les rendant plus que tentantes pour le cadet. Sans se faire davantage prier, celui-ci fondit donc sur sa bouche et la dévora d'une façon presque bestiale, avant de littéralement déchirer les vêtements de son partenaire.

Le regard de Ninomiya se posa alors sur le membre dressé de son amant qui venait de retirer les siens et il pensa avec satisfaction qu'au moins, il voulait de lui physiquement, ce qui était déjà pas mal.

- T'es bien gaulé aussi, déclara soudain le Kanjani qui, lui aussi, observait le corps nu de son compagnon. Pas autant que moi, bien sûr, mais quand même.

- Allez, beau gosse, occupes-toi de moi, rétorqua Nino, amusé par son orgueil.

Le cadet ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et entreprit de suçoter chaque parcelle de peau à sa disposition, marquant la peau pâle du Arashi de dizaines de suçons qui le firent gémir.

Mais bien que les sensations déclenchées par le Kanjani soient délicieuses, Kazunari ne resta pas passif pour autant. Il fit glisser ses mains jusqu'aux fesses de Ryo et les massa doucement, appréciant leur rondeur. Pourtant, très vite, ces simples attouchements ne suffirent plus à l'un ni à l'autre. Leurs regards assombris se verrouillèrent l'un dans l'autre et la voix rauque de Nishikido prononça un seul mot.

- Maintenant ?

- Maintenant.

Aucune autre parole ne fut échangée et le cadet attrapa rapidement la bouteille de lubrifiant qui se trouvait toujours dans le tiroir de la table de nuit dans ce genre d'hôtel, preuve qu'il en était familier.

Volcanique. C'était le mot qui convenait pour qualifier leurs ébats. Jamais Kazunari n'aurait pensé que le côté sauvage de Ryo serait si... wow. Dire qu'il avait vu les étoiles grâce à lui serait un euphémisme, il l'avait carrément expédié dans la voie lactée. Et pas qu'une fois. L'aîné ne se rappelait pas avoir autant joui avec quelqu'un d'autre. Il avait eu la preuve que la réputation du plus jeune en la matière n'était pas usurpée, loin s'en fallait. Et maintenant qu'il le regardait dormir (il s'était écroulé au petit matin), il se rendait compte que c'était juste parce que c'était lui.

Son regard se posa sur les lambeaux de ses vêtements éparpillés un peu partout et il réalisa qu'il ne pouvait plus sortir dans cet état. Se dégageant doucement de l'étreinte des bras de son amant qui semblait le prendre pour un oreiller, Kazunari alla chercher son portable dans la poche de son blouson (seul vêtement intact) et hésita. Lequel de ses amis devait-il appeler à la rescousse ? Pas Aiba, il n'en finirait plus de jacasser et le Arashi voulait rester discret. Jun se ficherait de lui pour avoir succombé en même pas une soirée (il l'entendait déjà le traiter de midinette) et Sho-chan le fixerait avec tellement d'insistance que ça le mettrait aussi mal à l'aise que s'il avait quelque chose à se reprocher. Non, il n'y avait qu'une personne à qui demander ça : Ohno. Le plus compliqué serait de le faire se concentrer assez longtemps pour lui expliquer la situation et lui exposer sa requête. Et ensuite prier pour que Riida ne l'oublie pas en cours de route. S'il y avait un bassin de pêche sur le trajet, c'était foutu d'avance. Du coup, c'était risqué de faire appel à lui, mais il ne pouvait vraiment pas demander aux autres. Il composa donc le numéro de son comparse de l'Ohmiya SK, qui décrocha étonnamment vite.

- Riida, c'est Nino. Ecoute, j'ai...

« Je sentais que t'allais appeler », fit la voix dénuée d'émotion de l'aîné du groupe, lui coupant la parole.

Ne pas s'étonner, ne pas s'étonner... Surtout ne pas s'étonner...

- Satoshi, je suis désolé de te déranger, reprit Kazunari, mais j'aurais besoin que tu me rendes un service.

« Il fait beau aujourd'hui. Je vais aller à la pêche. »

En entendant son ami parler, Nino comprit que ce n'était pas gagné et manqua céder au découragement, mais Riida était Riida, on ne le changerait pas.

- Satoshi, onegai, concentres-toi, reprit lentement l'éternel ado. Tu es avec moi là ?

Il lui parlait comme on s'adresse à un jeune enfant ou à un déficient mental, mais ce n'était pas par mépris de l'intelligence de l'aîné. Plutôt parce que, quand ça ne concernait pas le travail (et encore, ça dépendait quoi, parce que des fois, pendant les enregistrements de leurs émissions, ils avaient tous l'impression que leur leader n'était pas vraiment avec eux), Ohno était l'être le plus incroyablement détaché de tout et dans la lune qu'il connaisse. Certains le comparaient même à un automate qui ne s'animerait vraiment que sur scène. Donc, pour capter son attention, c'était leur système à tous.

« Hai... »

- Bon, j'ai besoin de toi.

« D'accord. »

- Il faudrait que tu aille chez moi et que tu me prenne des fringues.

« ... »

- Satoshi, tu as compris ?

Comme aucune réponse ne se faisait entendre, l'éternel ado crut l'avoir perdu et poussa un soupir désespéré. Il n'était pas loin de se résoudre à appeler Matsumoto, quand la voix d'Ohno résonna de nouveau.

« T'es où là ? »

Un nouveau soupir échappa à Ninomiya. Soulagé celui-là.

- Dans la chambre 106 du premier love hotel de la rue Sakura à Shibuya. Fais vite, onegai.

« OK. »

La tonalité indiqua à Nino que son interlocuteur avait brusquement mis fin à leur conversation. C'était bien dans son genre. Restait à espérer 1) qu'Ohno n'avait pas perdu la clé de son appart (par précaution, ils s'étaient tous échangé leurs clés, ce qui faisait que chaque membre en avait quatre en plus de la sienne) 2) que son aîné arrive à lui trouver des fringues potables 3) qu'il n'y ait effectivement pas de bassin de pêche sur le trajet, sinon Riida était tout à fait capable d'oublier pourquoi il était sorti de chez lui un 25 décembre. Ca faisait beaucoup d'incertitudes et finalement, Kazunari regrettait presque de l'avoir appelé. Il aurait peut-être mieux valu les moqueries gentillettes de MatsuJun ou les regards insistants de Sho.

Dans le lit, non loin de lui, Ryo remua un peu dans son sommeil et tendit les bras à l'endroit où aurait du se trouver son partenaire mais, ne rencontrant que le vide, grogna et ouvrit les yeux. Y avait-il quelque chose de plus totalement craquant qu'un Ryo ébouriffé au réveil ? Pas aux yeux de Ninomiya en tout cas.

- Kazu ? l'interpella le cadet d'une voix aussi pâteuse que s'il avait bu la veille. Qu'est ce que tu fous ? T'as vu l'heure qu'il est ? ajouta-t-il en bâillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

- Gomen, fit le concerné en se glissant de nouveau près de lui.

- Se réveiller avant huit heures un jour off, alors qu'on a baisé jusqu'à pas d'heure... Faut être cintré, grommela encore le Kanjani qui n'avait jamais été du matin.

- Dois-je en déduire que tu te lève jamais si tôt quand t'es off ? questionna l'aîné en dessinant du bout des doigts des arabesques sur le torse de son amant.

- T'es ouf, jamais avant onze heures.

- Mais tu perds une bonne partie de ta journée en faisant ça, objecta Kazunari.

- Merci oto-san... râla encore le plus jeune. Mais si je dors, c'est que j'en ai besoin, sinon je me réveillerais plus tôt. Je rattrape mon sommeil en retard. CQFD.

- Le sommeil perdu ne se rattrape jamais, tu sais. Pas plus qu'on peut en engranger d'avance. Quand c'est perdu, c'est perdu.

- Merci oto-san bis. T'as pas mieux à faire si tôt le matin que me faire la leçon ? Drôle de petit ami...

L'emploi du terme, dans la bouche de son cadet, fit sursauter le plus âgé... mais il s'interdit de trop espérer. Si ça se trouvait, il avait dit ça comme ça. Il ne semblait même pas se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de déclarer.

- Ryo ? fit-il tout de même comme son compagnon avait refermé les yeux dans l'intention manifeste de se rendormir.

- Hum...

- Tu le pense ?

- De quoi tu parle ?

- Que je suis... ton petit ami.

La question fit de nouveau soulever les paupières du Kanjani, qui fixa son amant sans comprendre.

- Quoi ?

- Ben tu... tu viens de dire que j'étais un drôle de petit ami... Alors je me disais...

- Hum...

- Hum oui ou hum non ?

Il y eut un si long silence que le plus âgé crut que son cadet avait de nouveau sombré dans le sommeil, jusqu'à ce qu'un unique mot franchisse ses lèvres.

- Ouais.

Kazunari n'ajouta rien, mais un énorme sourire vint fleurir sur ses lèvres et il se sentit soudain tout léger. Il savait que son compagnon n'expliquerait rien, mais il s'en fichait. Tout ce qui importait était que son Ryo (il pouvait bien le dire maintenant) veuille de lui.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la respiration du plus jeune redevint lente et régulière, preuve qu'il s'était rendormi.

Nino était si heureux que, lorsqu'on frappa à la porte un quart d'heure plus tard, il avait totalement oublié le service qu'il avait demandé à Ohno. Aussi fut-il presque surpris de voir derrière la porte la tignasse châtaine et le visage poupin de son ami.

- Satoshi ?

Sans un mot, Riida lui tendit un sac en papier. L'éternel ado s'en empara et, en jetant un coup d'œil à l'intérieur, il constata qu'il était rempli de vêtements. La requête qu'il avait formulée plus tôt lui revint alors en mémoire et il considéra son leader avec stupeur.

- Mais pourquoi t'as dévalisé mon armoire ? J'avais juste besoin d'un fute et d'un t-shirt, moi.

- Je savais pas ce que tu voulais. Comme ça tu choisira, répondit Ohno avec sa logique à lui.

Malgré l'envie qu'il en avait, Nino s'abstint de se passer une main sur le visage. Ce n'était pas la faute de Riida. Déjà, il avait vraiment fais ce qu'il lui avait demandé, sans se laisser distraire, ce qui était un miracle. Il avait eu les pieds sur terre pendant plus d'une demi heure, il ne fallait pas trop en demander non plus. Surtout qu'à aucun moment, son aîné ne demanda ce qu'il fabriquait dans un love hotel, ni avec qui il y fabriquait quelque chose. Comme d'habitude, ce genre de chose lui passait totalement au dessus de la tête. Et heureusement pour le coup.

- Merci, Satoshi.

- Je vais à la pêche.

- Bonne pêche alors, lui souhaita-t-il sans relever le changement de sujet, car ils avaient tous l'habitude que Riida saute du coq à l'âne.

Nino referma la porte, posa le sac et revint se blottir dans la chaleur dégagée par le corps de son désormais petit ami. Sen sentant comme dans un cocon, lui aussi ne tarda pas à se rendormir.

Lorsque Ryo se réveilla de nouveau et se décida enfin à émerger, il remarqua Nino endormi près de lui et se prit à sourire., le trouvant attendrissant. L'expression « petit ami » lui avait échappé quelques heures auparavant, mais ce n'était pas plus mal puisque, finalement, c'était comme ça qu'il le considérait. Qui aurait cru, quand ils s'étaient retrouvés la veille, que les choses tourneraient comme ça et qu'un baiser, une étreinte, suffiraient à tout changer entre eux ? Certainement pas lui en tout cas. Les histoires de coups de foudre, ça n'arrivait que dans les dramas, pas dans la réalité. C'était ce qu'il avait toujours pensé du moins, mais Kazunari avait réussi à changer la donne en faisant un simple pari avec lui. Ryo rigola silencieusement. Son aîné était très fort. Mais pas question de changer pour autant, surtout que Nino avait été très clair : il aimait son côté cash.

Au réveil de l'aîné, ils décidèrent malgré tout d'aller au cinéma, bien que « la programmation soit naze ». Le but n'était pas tant de se distraire, que de continuer à passer du temps ensemble au chaud. Une fois installés dans la pénombre de la salle (ils arrivaient en cours de route), le Arashi se colla dans les bras du Kanjani malgré l'accoudoir qui séparait leurs fauteuils, mais ils ne virent pas grand-chose du film, occupés qu'ils étaient à s'embrasser comme des adolescents à leur premier rendez-vous.

Le lendemain matin en se réveillant, Nino n'arrivait toujours pas à croire à sa chance : il sortait avec Ryo. Pour de bon. Ce fut donc tout joyeux qu'il prit la route de l'agence et il sifflotait encore quand il franchit les portes de l'agence. Il avait oublié le complot, les trois traîtres et le reste, si bien qu'il fut totalement surpris lorsque, à peine cinq secondes après être entré dans la loge, Sho, Masaki et Jun se précipitèrent sur lui comme des loups affamés.

- Alors ?! Raconte ! fit Sakurai.

- Vous avez fait quoi ?! demanda Aiba.

- Tu l'as embrassé au moins ?! questionna MatsuJun.

- Mais laissez-moi respirer, bande de commères ! s'exclama Nino. Déjà que vous m'avez fait un sale coup que je suis pas sûr de vous pardonner...

- Mais c'était pour ton bien, les défendit Aiba.

- Ben j'aurais préféré que vous vous en mêliez pas. Vous avez une idée de l'embarras dans lequel vous m'avez mis ?

- Mais t'as eu rendez-vous avec lui grâce à nous, dit à son tour Matsumoto. T'aurais jamais eu le cran de lui demander de passer noël avec toi si on t'avait pas poussé au cul.

- C'est pas une raison.

- Ben merde alors, quelle ingratitude. La prochaine fois, tu te démerde, grogna le plus jeune.

- En même temps, je vous avais rien demandé, ne.

- Bon, et si on commençait la répète ? proposa Sho pour désamorcer la dispute. Nino, tu te change, on t'attend.

Le concerné hocha la tête et se dirigea vers son casier, dans lequel il prit ses vêtements de répétition, puis entreprit de se changer. Mais à peine eut-il retiré pull et t-shirt, qu'une exclamation stupéfaite jaillit derrière lui. Surpris, il se retourna et dévisagea ses amis qui le fixaient bouche bée.

- Quoi ?

- Toutes ces marques... c'est des suçons ? s'effara Sakurai. Y'en a des dizaines. J'ai jamais vu ça.

- Et ben vous avez pas fait que vous balader on dirait, commenta à son tour Jun. Il cache bien son jeu, le Nishikido. Mais il était pas hétéro à la base ?

- Ca veut dire que vous avez couché ? Pour de vrai ?

- Et dès le premier soir en plus. Comment vous en êtes arrivés là ?

Comprenant que, malgré sa gêne plus que visible, il n'aurait pas la paix tant que la curiosité du trio ne serait pas satisfaite (parce que comme d'habitude, Ohno était absent tout en étant là), il soupira et leur retraça les grandes lignes : le café, le pari (qui déchaîna de grandes tapes dans le dos assorties de « bien joué ! »), le long moment à la salle d'arcade (« c'est malin, mais j'arrive quand même pas à croire que tu l'aie traîné là-bas pour votre premier rendez-vous »), le baiser plus que torride... et le love hotel.

Quand il termina son récit, il entendit un sifflement admiratif.

- Je retire ce que j'ai dis, commenta de nouveau Jun. En fait, tu te démerde très bien tout seul.

- Ouais. J'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait suffit d'une journée pour qu'il te tombe dans les bras. C'est balèze, renchérit Sho.

- Ouais parce que c'est lui qui a pris l'initiative de tout, appuya Masaki.. Donc c'est même encore plus balèze.

- Tu vas faire quoi maintenant ?

- Je sais pas, on verra, répondit Kazunari en terminant d'enfiler son jogging.

- Comment t'arrive à rester aussi calme, alors que t'as réussi à ferrer l'un des plus gros poissons de l'agence ?

- Je le suis pas du tout. J'ai l'impression que mon enveloppe de peau est la seule chose qui m'empêche de m'éparpiller. Et je lutte pour pas courir chez les Kanja ?

- Tu m'étonne...

- Il est doué alors ? Aieuh ! Méheu Sho-chan arrête de me frapper...

- Pose pas des questions pareilles, Aibaka. C'est pas nos oignons.

Tout en pensant que techniquement, rien n'était leurs oignons depuis le début, Ninomiya referma la porte de son casier et se retourna.

- Bon, on bosse ?

A la pause de midi, ils n'eurent tous qu'un seul sujet de conversation : la relation naissante entre leur Nino et le Kanjani. Aussi quelle ne fut pas leur stupeur, lorsque ce dernier fit brusquement irruption dans la pièce et fonça sur l'éternel ado pour l'embrasser à perdre haleine.

- R... Ryo, mais qu'est ce que... balbutia Kazunari au comble de la confusion qu'il ait fait ça devant ses amis, lorsqu'il put de nouveau parler.

- J'en pouvais plus, il me fallait ma dose.

- Ta dose ?

- Ma dose de toi. T'es comme une dose d'héroïne. Tu rend accro.

Nino n'entendit presque pas les rires étouffés de ses amis qui murmuraient il ne savait quoi à propos de « Twilight ».

- Ryo... murmura-t-il encore, touché.

- On bouffe ensemble ?

- Hai... souffla encore l'aîné des deux, comme hypnotisé, en lui emboîtant le pas.

Le nouveau couple aurait parfaitement pu passer inaperçu si, sur le chemin du réfectoire, il ne s'était pas arrêté à peu près tous les trois pas pour s'embrasser longuement. Ils eurent ainsi tout le loisir d'être aperçus d'à peu près tous les majors, Tokio inclus, de bon nombre de Juniors et même de quelques petits trainees, qui rebroussèrent chemin, choqués. Du coup, le temps qu'ils arrivent dans la grande salle, la nouvelle avait quasiment fait le tour de la Jimusho et des applaudissements éclatèrent.

Comprenant ce qui se passait, Kazunari regarda son petit ami avec inquiétude. N'allait-il pas être vexé de cette soudaine lumière sur son orientation sexuelle ? Lui s'en fichait bien maintenant qu'ils étaient ensemble, mais son Ryo avait une réputation, alors il y tenait peut-être...

- Je m'en fous, répondit celui-ci à sa question muette. Je t'aime.

22


End file.
